Lorien Legacies College
by I.wish.I.was.Number.Six
Summary: My take on what the Lorien Legacies characters would be like in high school. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys!

This is my second story on Lorien Legacies, and if you haven't read it yet, my other story is called Factions, basically Divergent and Lorien Legacies. This is my take on what the LL characters would be like in college, with Sophia as Five, Maggie as Two, Hannu as Three, and Hannah as One. As for the pairings, I guess you'll have to find out!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Maren's POV**

My alarm blares in from it's spot on my bedside table and I jerk up with a sudden sense of vertigo. It's my first day of college at Lorien University! It's the most prestigious school on Lorien and thanks to my sports scholarship, I get to go with Marina, my best friend.

I leap out of bed, slip on a tank top and a short sleeved t-shirt and jeans, tie my thick black hair into a ponytail and race out of the room, pulling my suitcase along behind it with telekinesis.

I check my watch, 8:13 Oh god, I spent more time in bed than I thought! I wish for a time machine legacy, which considering my luck obviously doesn't work as I run down stairs, which isn't as easy as it sounds when your'e lugging a _very_ heavy suitcase behind you, even if it's with telekinesis. My parents are downstairs, my mother cooking while my father is reading a newspaper while eating a bagel. "Morning, Maren," my mother says cheerfully.

"Morning, Mom," I say as I grab a bagel, "I'm late already, and Marina's going to be here in a minute, I gotta go," I say.

"Oh, okay, bye Maren, have fun and don't forget to call us soon!" my mom replies cheerfully, giving me a hug.

"Have fun at college. study hard!" my father says. I resist the urge to roll my eyes, of _course_ he has to talk about studies, even on the last day. My father is a teacher at a nearby high school and he's extremely strict about education, not so much sports though.

"Yeah, okay, bye!" I say, running outside, my rough, worn sneakers digging into the gravel path. Marina is already waiting outside for me in her old van. She's on her phone, probably to text me and yell at me to hurry up.

"I'm here, I'm here," I yell.

She looks up with a smile, "Hi, Maren! I'm so excited for college! Come'on, get in! We're late!" she exclaims all at once.

I grin and shove my stuff in the back of the van and sit in the passenger seat as Marina starts up the car. We live closer to the school than other's considering the amount of students that attend the school, but we're still nearly an hour away. We got to get up later, seeing as we only need to be there by 9:45, for all the sports tryouts and other extra classes, plus exploring the huge campus and getting our dormitories. I just don't want to miss hockey tryouts. I _have_ to be captain. If I don't get the spot this year, I'll be so pissed off at myself. I would obviously get in if legacies were allowed, given my invisibility legacy, but we're not allowed to use them in any kind of sport, I already know, unfortunately.

Marina pulls out of the driveway, leaving a cloud of dust behind as I we head off to college, and a new adventure.

* * *

 **Stanley's POV**

I grin as I toss my luggage unceremoniously inside my new car. My mother died four years ago of cancer, and my father, Sandor, is a _very_ successful lawyer. We have a huge house, so naturally, I got a new car as a reward for getting in Lorien University. I grin as I pull out of the driveway to pick up John and Joseph **(P.S. that's Eight)**.

I arrive at John's house and see that he is already waiting for me, a huge grin on his face. We've all gotten sports scholarships to attend Lorien University, and plus, we're Garde, so we're naturally more easy to be accepted, to offence to the Cepans.

"Hey dude," I say, slapping my hand on his back, "glad to see you on time for once!" referring to all the times he's been late.

"Yeah, well, you'd better wish Joseph's on time," he says, because honestly, that boy can sleep _a lot._

We arrive at his house, and he isn't outside, as expected, but just as I pull out my phone to text him, he comes running out panting. He doesn't just teleport in the car because of the reason that the last time it happened, John had to heal him for thirty minutes straight. He ended up stuck in the floor of the _moving_ car. Not a good choice buddy, not a good choice.

Joseph jumps into the car's backseat, grinning like an idiot. We're all excited for college, but Joseph's been so giddy all the time I had to hold his mouth shut with telekinesis once. This boy needs to calm down, a lot.

We talk randomly about the sports at the college and wishing we're in the same dorm: we share with one other person, so one of us will have to be with some other person.

Since we live thirty minutes away from the school, we're soon pulling into the parking lot, and unloading our things.

We head inside the school, and go to the office. The lady there smiles at us, and asks, "Names, please?"

"Joseph Reyes, Stanley Worthington, and John Smith," John says immediately. The woman nods, and hands us each a folder with a map and our keys to the dormitory.

"Boys dormitories to the left once you're up the elevator on the fourth floor, first two floors are for classes, third floor gym and sports," she says,"and since you all have sports scholarships and the tryouts are later today, you're schedules will be confirmed this afternoon. You should get it before dinner," she tells us.

I nod, and we head towards the elevator, going upstairs. "Guys, what's your dormitory number?" Joseph asks, "I'm in 480," he says.

I open my folder and look at mine, "480! Yes! We got the same dorm room!" I cheer, then look to John.

He smiles good naturedly. I'm 474, so at least I'm not too far away from you guys," he grins, "at least I don't have to deal with you all day," he says, pointing at me, "poor Joseph, poor poor Joseph," he says, shaking his head sadly.

I glare at him and pin him to the elevator wall with my telekinesis. He lights up his hands and shines them in my face. "Guys! Stop that!" Joseph says.

I sigh and turn away from John, "You had to ruin that, did you?" I complain, "I was winning!"

John snorts, "I could totally tell," he says, smirking.

"Oh? You wanna go again?" I say, grinning.

"GUYS! We're here so shut up and stop arguing!" We walk to the hallway on the left, though I wanted to sneak into the right side, but John dragged me to his dorm.

Inside his room, there's two twin beds, two bedside tables, a bathroom on the side with a shower, a tv, and two wardrobes for clothes.

John dumps his things in the corner, deciding to pick the bed closer to the door, for whatever reason. I would stay next to the window and jump out when I have the chance, with anti-gravity, of course.

Me and Joseph leave him to unpack his things, and he says he'll come over in thirty minutes, so we head to our room. It's pretty much the same, and before Joseph can pick a bed, I throw myself on the one closer to the window. "Come on, I wanted that one," he whines.

"You'll have to fight me for it," I say, grinning, knowing he won't do it.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. I walk over and open it, and to my surprise, standing there is a pretty girl with raven hair and grey eyes, frowning. She still looks beautiful, even when she's annoyed. It's unfair!

"Are you Stanley Worthington?" she asks, looking bored.

"Um, yeah," I say, silently cursing myself for stuttering.

"You dropped your key," she says, and smirks as she holds it out, "better not lose it again," she says.

I grin, "Eh, my roommate will remember it," I say.

I study her for a moment before I realize she's glaring at me, "Oh, um, I was going to ask if you're doing any sports here," I say.

"Yeah, hockey," she says.

"So am I...Sweetheart," I say, smirking.

She glares at me, and if looks could kill, I'd be a pile of ash on the floor.

"Afraid of me beating you?" I say, even though I know there are separate girls and boys tryouts.

"No, you're the one that should be afraid," she retorts.

I shrug, "I have better legacies than you, too, I bet," I say.

"You think?" she grins, somehow making me feel nervous.

"No, I know," I say.

She disappears.

"What the-"

She appears in front of me again, "Invisibility, try to beat that," she smirks.

I run up the ceiling so I sitting above her, "I did."

Just as she's about to start another argument - not that I would've minded, it's fun talking to her, Joseph calls from inside the room, "Stanley! Hurry up and unpack your things!"

"Coming!" I call.

She's grinning, "Oh yeah, great name by the way," and disappears.

I fume.

""


	2. Authors Note

Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter, I've been really busy lately with all my exams, so I haven't been able to write much. Hopefully, I'll have a new edit up by the end of the week.

Again, super sorry!

Bye!


End file.
